Pizza
with a takeaway pizza.]] Pizza is an oven-baked flat bread generally topped with tomato sauce and cheese. It is commonly supplemented with a selection of meats, vegetables and condiments. The modern pizza was invented in Italy, and the dish and its variants have since become popular in many areas of the world. Pizza is sold fresh, frozen or in portions. Various types of ovens are used to cook them and many varieties exist. History ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Season one Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Season two Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Season three Insert details here. ( ) Season four Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) ''Hanna-Barbera Presents'' Insert details here. (The Pizza Delivery from Beyond!) Insert details here. (Daphne Has Risen from the Grave!) ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one The top of the Shaggy Snack pot pie was covered in a pizza crust. : , season 1, episode 7. After already having two Blockbuster Pizzas at the Pizza Palace, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were now on their way back home, carrying a third. It didn't take long before the aroma of the pizza had stopped Shaggy right in his tracks. He took it out the box, but before eating it, he tried to impress Scooby by spinning it on his finger. Scooby wasn't that impressed, and ate the pizza as it spun on Shaggy's finger, leaving what little remained around it.''SDWAY: , season 1, episode 9. Season two Insert details here. ( ) ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' Season one Just before it was realised Velma Dinkley was missing, Fred Jones brought up the king-size bat they saw, which Shaggy Rogers wanted to forget by having a chocolate pizza. : , season 1, episode 1. Insert details here. (The Phantom of the Country Music Hall) ''Scooby Doo... Where Are You!'' (Gold Key Comics) Insert details here. (Napoleon Lives!) ''The Scooby-Doo Show'' Season one Insert details here. ( ) Season three Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo'' (Marvel Comics) Insert details here. (The Jinx of the Sphinx) ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (first series) Season one Insert details here. (I Left My Neck in San Francisco) ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (second series) Season one Insert details here. (Et Tu, Scoob?) ''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' Insert details here. (The Hand of Horror) ''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) ''Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf) ''Scooby-Doo'' (DC Comics) Insert details here. (Wax Attacks!) Insert details here. (How I Spent My Winter Break) Insert details here. (What Are You Afraid Of?) Insert details here. (Velma's Monsters of the World: Pricolici) ''Cartoon Network Presents'' Insert details here. (Puppy Power!) ''Scooby-Doo Readers'' Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Map in the Mystery Machine) ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Adventures'' Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Jinx at the Sphinx) ''Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' Insert details here. ( ) ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season one ''Insert details here. ( ) Shaggy and Scooby got stacks of pizzas while in Venice. : , season 1, episode 13. Insert details here. ( ) Season two Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Season three Insert details here. ( ) ''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! Season one ''Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. (Chefs of Steel) Season two Insert details here. (Zoinks the Wonder Dog) Season two Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. (Don't Get a Big Head) Insert details here. (Zoinks the Wonder Dog) ''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! ''Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo'' Shaggy got a pizza with a side of pickles for dinner at Whirlen Merlin's Academy of Magic. , direct-to-video film 14. ''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' (DC Comics) Insert details here. (The Goal Line Ghost of Terrible Terry) Insert details here. (Endgame) Insert details here. (Project Rainbow and the Poughkeepsie Experiment) Insert details here. (Pepperoni Poltergeist) Insert details here. (Island of the Jabberwockies) Insert details here. (Prize Pup) Insert details here. (Panic at the Pizza Palace) Insert details here. (Scaring Room Only) Insert details here. (The Case of the Haunted Huddle) ''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! Team-Up'' Cyborg and Beast Boy ordered from Pizza Clown, sharing their pizza with Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers. : , issue 4. Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals! ''Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness'' A lazy man watching Celebrity Heat, had an opened, messy pizza box on the floor, with a slice still left. Sly Baron's spacesuits had compartments for everything, including food. Scooby took a pizza from his chest compartment, but the helmet closed by itself just as he was about to eat it. , direct-to-video 23. ''LEGO Dimensions'' promo Insert details here. (Scooby-Dooby-Doo!) ''Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? Season one ''Insert details here. ( ) Appearances * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo ** 107. ** 111. (fantasy) ** 201. ** 207. ** 302. ** 401. ** 402(a). ** 402(b). ** 403. * Hanna-Barbera Presents ** #5(a). The Pizza Delivery from Beyond! ** #5(b). Daphne Has Risen from the Grave! * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 107. ** 109. ** 205. * Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) ** #3(a). One Spook Too Many ** #23(a). Napoleon Lives! * The New Scooby-Doo Movies ** 114. * The Scooby-Doo Show ** 101. ** 313. * Dynomutt (Marvel Comics) ** #3©. Scooby-Doo: The Jinx of the Sphinx * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) ** 110. I Left My Neck in San Francisco * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) ** 109(a). Et Tu, Scoob? * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries ** 102(b). * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School * Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf * Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) ** #3(b). Wax Attacks! ** #4(b). How I Spent My Winter Break ** #122©. What Are You Afraid Of? ** #158©. Velma's Monsters of the World: Pricolici * Cartoon Network Presents ** #24. Puppy Power! * Scooby-Doo Readers ** #1. Scooby-Doo! Map in the Mystery Machine * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Adventures ** Scooby-Doo! Jinx at the Sphinx * DTV5. * DTV6. * What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 109. ** 113. ** 201. ** 202. (mirage of plastic version) ** 308. * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! ** 101. (dream) ** 109. Chefs of Steel ** 201. ** 207. ** 209. ** 210. Don't Get a Big Head ** 212. Zoinks the Wonder Dog * DTV11. * DTV14. * DTV15. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (DC Comics) ** #7(a). The Goal Line Ghost of Terrible Terry ** #10(a). Endgame ** #11(a). Project Rainbow and the Poughkeepsie Experiment ** #20(a). Pepperoni Poltergeist ** #21. The Case of the Haunted Huddle ** #39(a). Prize Pup ** #44(a). Island of the Jabberwockies ** #74(a). Scaring Room Only ** #89(a). Panic at the Pizza Palace * DTV17. * DTVSF1. * DTV20. * DTVSF3. * Scooby-Doo! Team-Up ** #4. ** #32. ** #35. * DTVSF5. * DTV23. * LEGO Dimensions promo ** Scooby-Dooby-Doo! * DTV25. * DTV27. * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? ** 101. (flashback) ''Scooby-Doo: The Movie'' continuity likens Scooby to a beautiful piece of pizza.]] While helping himself to the all-you-can eat offer at the Spooky Hotel, Shaggy Rogers put a chili pepper on his pizza, but quickly spat it out, as it was too hot. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' continuity Shaggy told Velma he couldn't phone up the previous night because he and Scooby fell asleep after having pizza and watching a Vincent Van Ghoul movie. : , season 1, episode 1. Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map'' Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map) State Farm continuity Insert details here. (Appetite) ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' continuity Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby Apocalypse'' continuity Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) ''Daphne & Velma'' continuity holding pizza.]] Supposed Bloom Innovative CEO Tobias Bloom unveiled his new Bloom Print invention to the students and faculty of Ridge Valley High School, which could replicate real food like a printer. He demonstrated by asking for a slice of pizza, which he intended to make one for everyone. Daphne was disappointed because she had to investigate while everyone else was busy getting pizza. References External links * , the free encyclopedia }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 objects Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 2 objects Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 3 objects Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 4 objects Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 1 objects Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 2 objects Category:Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! objects Category:Daphne & Velma (film) objects Category:DC Comics objects Category:Food and drinks Category:Scooby Apocalypse objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map objects Category:Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? season 1 objects Category:Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School objects Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost objects Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire objects Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico objects Category:Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 1 objects Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow objects Category:Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals! objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Adventures objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 objects Category:Scooby-Doo Readers objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright objects Category:Scooby-Doo: The Movie objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Team-Up objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (DC Comics) objects Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 objects Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo (Marvel Comics) objects Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! season 1 objects Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! season 2 objects Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 objects Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries objects Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 objects Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 objects